El collar de perlas
by arual17
Summary: Selina se marcha después de todo lo que ha pasado con Bane. Tiene lo que quería, la Tabla Rassa, pero... ¿Por qué está tan triste?


_**Disclaimer:**_Batman y sus personajes no son míos. Son de Bob Kane y Bill Finger. Yo sólo los utilizo para seguir un poquito más de la idea de Christopher Nolan.

* * *

_**El collar de perlas**_

Siempre había sido una mujer independiente. En esta ciudad, llena de secretos y maldad, no tenía otra opción que serlo para poder seguir adelante.

Robaba para sobrevivir. No le parecía nada justo que unos pocos viviesen con tanto, y en cambio otros con tan poco. Otros como ella.

No era una criminal. Sólo una superviviente de la ciudad más injusta de todas.

Pero por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido lo que había estado buscando sin descanso. Lo que más ansiaba desde que había leído sobre él en unos archivos de una caja fuerte de un triste ricachón. La Tabla Rassa.

Podría empezar de nuevo, y nadie la buscaría. Nadie sabría siquiera quién era ella. Una vida completamente nueva. Empezar de nuevo.

Entonces, si tenía el pendrive con el programa sujeto entre sus habilidosos dedos, ¿por qué no podía estar feliz? ¿Por qué se sentía incompleta y desgraciada?

Encierra en un puño el pendrive y cierra los ojos, evitando llorar al recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Recuerda un collar. Un encuentro. Un baile. Un beso. Una traición. Un reencuentro. Una lucha. Un segundo beso. Ningún adiós. Una explosión. Un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

Sonríe con tristeza y una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de un hombre tan estúpido como para arriesgar su vida por una ciudad?

Pero él había ganado, y ella perdido.

Él había salvado la ciudad que tanto le costó reconstruir, y ella le había perdido a él sin siquiera tenerlo.

Le había intentado disuadir de su plan suicida. Y se sentía furiosa y consternada a la vez. ¿Por qué se preocuparía tanto por él? No lo supo hasta que le besó una segunda y última vez. Estaba tan enamorada de él como una colegiala.

Ese día eran sus funerales.

Uno, entre sus más allegados y conocedores de su secreto. Una lápida vacía junto a sus queridos padres.

El otro, una conmemoración como el salvador de Gotham. Un símbolo y ejemplo a seguir para millones de personas.

Pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas para ir. Tampoco sabía si sería bien recibida, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Lo que quería era escapar del dolor, y sabía que seguir viviendo en Gotham no era una opción.

Bruce Wayne sólo era un pobre rico que murió en los meses del cautiverio de la ciudad. Pero su verdadero ser siempre estaría presente en la ciudad. Y debía escapar de ello.

De lo que había ahorrado, había alquilado un avión privado para huir de su dolor.

Y ahí se encontraba. Preparada para despegar y dejar atrás su dolor. O al menos eso esperaba.

No quería ver a través de la ventana los altos edificios. Quería abandonarlo todo cuanto antes.

Anuncian que la pista de despegue está preparada para despegar, y el corazón se le encoge. Su razón le dice que abandone todo. Pero su ya roto corazón le suplica que se quede. Pero no puede hacer eso. Moriría del dolor si se quedase.

El avión coge pista y asciende. Ya está hecho. Adiós Gotham. Adiós Selina Kyle. – Adiós Bruce… - Dijo en un leve susurro.

Escucha un leve sonido ante ella y abre los ojos, rojos de tristeza y cansancio. En la mesita frente a ella había un paquete que anteriormente no estaba. Mira por toda la cabina, alerta. Pero no había nadie.

Mira de nuevo el paquete. Negro, elegante, y alargado. Sabía que había visto antes esa caja negra.

Lo toma entre sus manos, dudosa de abrirlo. Sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero ella era más curiosa. Lo abrió y se quedó sin aire al ver lo que contenía en su interior.

- He decidido que deberías quedártelo. – Escuchó a sus espaldas. – Después de todo, ya no tengo caja fuerte en el que guardarlo.

Sonrió y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. - ¿No lo echarán en falta?

Suspiró. – Seguramente. Pero no creo que eso te preocupe demasiado.

Decidió girarse por fin y le vio ante ella. No era una alucinación. Estaba ante ella. Con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo y playboy ricachón. – Si cree que con esa sonrisa puede ganarme, señor Wayne, está muy equivocado. – Dijo con una seriedad que en realidad no existía.

Su sonrisa aumentó. - ¿Cuál, señorita Kyle? – Se acercó a ella y la mujer volvió a girarse. El hombre cogió el collar de la caja y se lo puso lentamente alrededor del cuello.

La morena se llevó las manos al collar y se colocó bien el pelo. Sintió el tacto de las perlas en su piel, y rememoró de nuevo su primer encuentro. Las lágrimas escaparon de nuevo de sus ojos. - ¿Has venido por el programa?

- Ya nada me quedaba en Gotham. Nunca fue mi intención quedarme para siempre. Sólo lo necesario hasta que resurgiese y se convirtiese en una buena ciudad. Y nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin los buenos ciudadanos. Como tú.

- Yo no soy una buena persona.

- Te menosprecias, Selina. Pudiste marcharte, y no lo hiciste. Viniste a ayudarme. Y te estoy agradecido por ello.

Sollozó y se levantó, girándose para verle con lágrimas en los ojos. Furiosa. - ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?

El hombre se la quedó mirando. – Porque… - Le secó las lágrimas con una suave caricia en las mejillas. – Así nadie nos buscará.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. – Eres un idiota. – Le agarró de la camisa y le besó.

Y esa vez, Bruce Wayne estaba preparado para corresponder a sus labios. Y siempre lo estaría.

FIN

* * *

Bueno... Estrenándome en en esta sección. Desde que hice maratón de las tres películas de Nolan se me vino a la cabeza... ¿Cómo se reencontraron Bruce y Selina para la escena de Italia? Pues aquí lo que se me ocurrió a mí.

Los personajes seguramente me salieron OC, pero es imposible llegar a Nolan y los personajes que escribió para la película.

Espero que no me maten por esto...


End file.
